The Chains That Bind Her Have Been Broken
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Leana Rowe has arrived at Hogwarts from America. She seems like your average teenage girl, but she’s much more than that. Leana has a past darker than any can possibly imagine…a past the holds the key to destroying Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Leana Rowe has been transferred to Hogwarts from America. She seems like your average teenage girl, but she's much more than that. Leana has a past darker than any can possibly imagine…a past the holds the key to destroying Lord Voldemort. **

**_The Chains That Bind Her Have Been Broken_**

_**Chapter One**_

_A teenage girl with purple-streaked ebony black hair ran through the streets of New York, her black boots splashing in the muddy puddles. She made her way into an alleyway and banged on the building door on her right hand side. _

"_Who is it?" Said a male voice with a thick American accent. _

"_It's Leana," The girl said impatiently, sweeping her soaked hair back out of her face. The door opened to reveal a tall teenage boy stood there. He, like Liana, was dressed in all black and had chin-length messy dark brown hair. _

"_What you doing here, Lee?" The teenage boy asked as Leana stepped into the room where many other teenagers were sat around in small groups talk quietly. _

"_I had to get out of that place," She said, holding her head up high. "I have to get out of New York. You've gotta help me, Falcon!" The teenager named Falcon sighed and pulled out some dollar notes from his back pocket. _

"_Here's…ninety-five dollars," He told her, handing her the money. "Go to Boston and find a man named Louis Padenski. He won't be hard to find, trust me. Tell him that Falcon sent you. Louis owes me a favour so he can probably get you a flight anywhere you want to go, okay?"_

Leana Rowe sighed at the thought of her escape from New York City. It was the happiest moment of her life. She was free from her abusive step-father and drug-addicted mother. But not everything went according to plan…

_Leana sat down in Louis Padenski's living room as Louis pulled two beers out of his fridge. "Want one?" He asked. Leana smiled, but shook her head. _

"_Suit yourself," Louis said in his gruff voice. "So…Falcon wants me to give a chick like you some money to get out of the country? Now why would I want to do that?"_

"_Falcon says you owe him," Leana replied coldly, her unusual gold-coloured eyes gleaming. _

_Louis let out a bark of laughter. "Well, Falcon's not here…so what are you going to do?" Louis pulled a gun out from his belt._

Leana shivered at the memory of what had happened next. _She killed him. _

_Louis was advancing towards her, gun in hand, a twisted grin on his face. "What the hell?" Leana shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Louis grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the floor, Leana screaming in pain as he bent down and punched her hard in the face. _

"_Fucking bitch!" Louis snarled, slamming her head against the coffee table. "Think you can come in here and order me about? No fucking way!" Leana tried to break free of his hold, but he squeezed her neck even tighter. She gasped, struggling to breathe, when she noticed a knife sticking out of Louis's pocket. Quickly, she grabbed it and, just as he was about to pull the trigger, she stabbed him in the abdomen. He let out a cry, falling to the floor, blood blossoming from the wound. _

"_Bastard," Leana hissed and stabbed him again. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, rummaging through it to see that he had enough cash to get her out of the country._

"_Thanks," She said bitterly, pocketing the wallet and the knife. _

And now she had nowhere to go. The police had probably found Louis's body by now. At least she had managed to get to England. But where could she go? She had no family and no friends to turn to.

Leana glanced around at the practically empty street in London. The sun was just rising and all the shops were shut…when she suddenly heard laughter and loud talking from behind a black door that she hadn't noticed before. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open to see a pub full of the oddest people that Leana's had ever seen. They were wearing the strangest clothes and Leana caught words in their conversations like 'Quidditch', 'Muggles', 'Dementors', 'Azkaban' and 'You-Know-Who'.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" She screamed. The chatter stopped and everyone turned and stared at her like she was alien. Dressed in black jeans, black biker boots and a thin dark purple tank top underneath her leather jacket, Leana looked completely normal compared to the rest of them. Even with her black lipstick and purple-streaked hair! But what she noticed most was that they were all staring at her necklace. Self-consciously, she grabbed the small silver key attached to the chain around her neck. She had never really noticed before, but there were some strange lines etched across the key that made absolutely no sense to her. Why she even had the key made no sense. But it seemed to make sense to the other people.

"S-She's The Guardian Of The Key!" One wizard exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Leana yelled with frustration.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a pale-faced man with flat nostrils and red slit-like eyes was sat on a chair whilst a small watery-eyed man bowed before him.

"Have you found it, Wormtail?" The red-eyed man whispered.

"I have, My Lord," The man named Wormtail replied shakily.

"Give it to me," The Lord said, holding out his pale thin hand. Wormtail handed him a gold sphere with writing carved into it.

"As three planets burns as one, a girl is born underneath a sky of light," The Lord read out. "She alone possesses the power to unlock the secret to destroying the Dark Lord. She descends from the great Godric Gryffindor and has the power to see what is to come, to hear others thoughts, to walk through solid objects and can use the sunlight as a weapon of energy." The Dark Lord's lips curved into an evil smile. "Have you found her?" Wormtail nodded. "H-her name is Leana Rowe and she has just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron," Wormtail whimpered.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know the prophesy thing wasn't very good. I can't write them very well. Please review!

Next chapter: Death Eaters arrive at the Leaky Cauldron, but Leana uses her new powers to escape. Terrified at what she has done, she runs into Diagon Alley and bumps into a teenage boy…one with a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to ****Anuksunamun-Kalia**** for reviewing. Glad you liked it!**

_**Chapter Two**_

Leana stared at the freak who had shouted something out to the crowd. Others began to get up and make their way towards her, whispering excitedly.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled, pushing past them, trying to find another exit so that they wouldn't follow.

"We won't hurt you," One woman said softly.

"But we will," said a cruel voice from behind the crowd. The people spun around, turning their backs on Leana, to see a group of people in black robes and creepy masks.

"Death Eaters!"

The cry ran through the pub and the crowd split up, running frantically to get out. Panic and fear was thick in the air as the masked creeps walked over to Leana, armed with what looked like very well polished _sticks. _

"Now, girl, you can come quietly or will be forced to hurt you," A 'Death Eater' said coldly, but Leana merely sneered at him.

"What are you gonna do?" She snapped. "Beat me with your stick?" The Death Eater smirked.

"I can do a lot more than that," He whispered. Suddenly, Leana saw a flash and everything seemed to go slowly as the Death Eaters made a grab for her. On instinct, she ducked and kicked the Death Eater that had been speaking to her in the skins so that he stumbled slightly. Then she blinked and she was somehow standing back on her feet and the Death Eaters were making a grab for her again. Once again, she ducked and kicked one of the Death Eaters in the shins. At first she thought he was stupid to try the same move again, but then she noticed that he had stumbled exactly like he had done before and she had kicked him in exactly the same place.

_Okay, it must have just been a coincidence, _She decided, but there was that nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that there's no such thing as coincidences.

"Why you little…" But he stopped when Leana raised her fist and punched him in the face. His head whipped to the side, blood pouring out his now broken nose, his mask flying off to reveal a man with long white-blonde hair and cold blue eyes that were widened with shock.

Seizing the opportunity to escape, Leana ran through another door that led out onto a street that definitely wasn't in London. The street was bustling with even weirder-looking people than inside the pub and she noticed that on display in the shop windows were owls in cages, robes in all different colours, broomsticks, cauldrons, wands, quills and books with strange titles.

"Okkkkay," Leana said slowly. "Have I stepped back in time to the _We're Freaks And Proud _era that was somehow not mentioned in History class?" Not wanting to be chased by those Death Eater lunatics, Leana raced down the street, not looking where she was going, not caring if she knocked anyone over. All she wanted to do was get away and…_WHAM!_ Leana collided with an extremely startled passer-by. Both of them fell down onto the floor, the other person's shopping bags flying everywhere.

"Harry!" Leana hurled a worried female voice ring through the air. "Harry, are you okay?" Leana blinked, looking up to see a tall teenage boy with very messy black hair and green eyes framed by black glasses. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy named Harry asked, holding out his hand to help Leana up who reluctantly accepted it.

"I'm fine," She said dismissively. "Do you know how I can get out of this weird place?" Harry, the girl with bushy brown hair and the redhead boy exchanged confused look.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" The girl asked.

"Through a door," Leana replied, thinking that this other girl must be incredibly stupid. "I was chased in here by some dudes called…Death Eaters? What kind of a name is that anyway? Oh, and where am I? Why are there broomsticks for sale and what the hell is Quidditch and what are Muggles and who is You-Know-Who? Doesn't he have a name?"

Harry's eyes widened as Leana finished talking. "You don't know about Quidditch and Voldemort? Aren't you a witch?" Leana laughed.

"A witch?" She said. "Magic's not real."

"If you're not a witch…" The redhead said slowly, a look of confusion passing across his face. "Then what are you doing here?"

A/N: Short chapter, but please review!

Next chapter: Harry, Hermione and Ron take Leana to Hogwarts and Dumbledore explains everything.


End file.
